regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Baddock
Malcolm is a field researcher for the Regulators concentrating on Potions. He has a secret thirst for power, though it's not that secret, and in his spare time enjoys jumping out of cakes whilst wearing nothing but a g-string. __TOC__ Malcolm Baddock Nicknames/Aliases: Mal Date of Birth: February 13, 1983 Age: 25 Blood Purity: Pure-blood Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Wand: 10.25 inches, ash with doxy hair Alumni: Slytherin Occupation: Field researcher, specialty Potions/Herbs Home: Finances: Household: Family Mother: Janelle Legrew Baddock, deceased Father: Alexander James Baddock, deceased Siblings: None '''Other family: Distant cousins to many of the remaining Purebloods, of course. Relationships with each: Not close with his father during the man’s life. Estranged from his mother prior to her death: the two exchanged letters about his father’s estate in which neither had any remote inquiry of the other’s personal life. External Appearance: Malcolm prides himself on his physical appearance, something that’s been hard to maintain considering his love of food. Still, to maintain a muscular build that’s somewhat on the leaner side, he often runs in the morning before Floo-ing to work. Through the use of appearance-altering spells, he also keeps himself slightly tan and keeps his hair at its length. Always clean-shaven, except after ridiculously hard nights. Height: 6’1” (something like 1.8 meters?) Weight: 170 Hair: Brown, kept slightly shaggy around the ears and kept on the longer side, especially on the back (more room to style). Eyes: Green First Impression: Internal Personality: Stubborn as hell now that he’s set in his beliefs, Baddock often has trouble seeing both sides of a moral issue. He is only open to criticism for those who he is very close to. Unfortunately, he has never been great at letting friends in, and until graduating school, he was never too lonely because he was so occupied with his thoughts. Sarcasm became his defense against ridiculing Slytherin-peers. He has an analytical mind that contributes to his success with Potions and is very inquisitive about new methods in his career. He resents the way the Ministry (or at least those who determined his salary) seems to underappreciate him. Political Views: Quirks/Habits: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears and Philias: Hobbies/Interests: Favorite Belongings: Favorite Places: Secrets: optional Boggart: Himself as a Death Eater (to him, seeing it makes him wonder if perhaps he followed the wrong path) Patronus: Erne/Sea-eagle Mirror of Erised: Himself as a respected author. World renowned even. Amortentia Potion: Musk and roasted chicken (it’s true, the way to a man’s heart is his stomach) History Raised as a good, Mudblood-hating Pureblood, Malcolm Baddock set off to Hogwarts with distinct views in his mind. However meeting many young witches and wizards of different ancestry raised questions for Baddock, as he saw promising young students who, by his thinking, should have been incompetent and poor wizards. It was then that the boy began to question the indoctrination of his parents. It didn’t seem right that their logic was fallible: either Mudbloods were inferior in all regards, or Pureblood elitism was wrong. In the end, he settled on the latter. Distracted by his personal issues and struggle to come to a clear opinion about blood heritage, Baddock turned out to be a rather disappointing student, succeeding only in Potions (in which he received an O on his OWL), Defense Against The Dark Arts (and this only because he had learned so much about the Dark Arts from his parents’ personal library), and Herbology. Unsure what he would do with his three NEWTs, the only available path seemed to be that of joining the Death Eaters. With no clear idea of where to turn, Baddock started his sixth year with no viable mentors: Snape was no longer at Hogwarts, and Slughorn just rubbed the boy the wrong way. As the year went on, Baddock seemed certain to join the Death Eaters. But his father’s valiant death for the cause (the man took out two Ministry officials and an Auror before falling) caused him to re-evaluate his priorities. At the beginning of his seventh year, Baddock sat down with Professor Sprout (the only other faculty member remaining at Hogwarts whom he felt particularly attached to) and explained his situation. The Herbology teacher was more than helpful in her advice, and eventually pointed him towards the Ministry. While Malcolm wasn’t sure he wanted to be officially allied with the Ministry, it seemed to be his only option, particularly after the argument he had with his mother that left him nowhere to return after graduating. So Malcolm applied for a job making potions and antidotes for the Ministry of Magic offices, quickly cementing himself as a go-to guy all things related to potions and herbs (in short, all of the things that the Aurors had only studied so they could pass their NEWTs but didn’t see the point of actually knowing). The only problem was the money; while he enjoyed making Potions, it appeared that the Ministry did not value his services quite as much. So Malcolm turned to the black market, where he sells Potions to middlemen who are responsible for distributing them to some of London’s criminal syndicates. It is through this venture where Baddock earned most of his income when he first came out of school, however he gradually pulled out of the activity in an effort to avoid detection by the Ministry. After a good amount of Ministry service, Malcolm was bored. His intellect wasn't being used, and what research he had done went largely unnoticed. He was ready for higher pay and steadier hours, and more importantly, a job that would value him as more than a factory workhorse of sorts. Having thought he proved himself quite a bit, he spoke to a Ministry higher-up and asked for a change of position (he had wanted to move to an Auror-in-training despite his distinct lack of NEWTs). It was then that he switched his career path and joined ranks with the Regulators. Meta Journal: mockbadlad PB: Drew Fuller Player: Michael Category: CharactersCategory: Regulators